


wealth can't buy you cooking skills

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [18]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, magic au kinda its mentioned in like one line, rich ppl can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It was a nice gesture on Kazumi's part. If only he had thought this out beforehand.AUgust Day 18 - Bodyguard AU
Relationships: Onimaru Kazumi/Shindou Chrono
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: AUgust 2020





	wealth can't buy you cooking skills

"Would you be all right if I made dinner tonight?"

"What? I mean- are you sure?"

"Of course. I want it to be as a thank you for protecting me. I know it can get a little hectic so I'd like to make it up to you, Chrono."

"Well…" Chrono scratches at his cheek, his gaze going down. He wanted to say no. It's not like Kazumi has to make it up to him. Being his bodyguard and protecting him is his job. Yes, it was dangerous, more so than any other job thanks to him being an Onimaru. But he expected it to be this way. If there was any type of thanks given to him he assumed it would be with money. Not food.

Green eyes look up and meet with yellow ones. There was a sincere shine to them, and it looked as if he was asking him to say yes. To allow him to show his gratitude.

"If you really want to, I guess…"

"Perfect." Kazumi flashes him a smile. Chrono thinks it was worth it if he made him happy. "I'll be in the kitchen then. Please relax while you can."

"I'll do my best."

Chrono wears a small smile, one that Kazumi is content to see before heading to the kitchen. His gaze lingers at the door even once Kazumi had left. He sighs.

Relaxing was…difficult. Especially when he was in the Onimaru household. Or a part of it. Their estate was huge, and he hated to admit that he still had problems navigating it. Chrono felt as if he were being watched by his family here. It was a worse feeling than having to deal with their enemies.

Regardless of how he felt, he imagines that he shouldn't leave Kazumi's side, even if he was in the neighboring room. Even when reassured that he's fine, Chrono still wanted to be by his side. It was the only time he felt at ease, knowing that he was safe and in his sight was an excuse he liked to use to justify that feeling.

But he thinks he should listen to him. He is his boss, technically. So, he forces himself to lie on his back. His guard doesn't drop, and he feels restless. He tries to remind him that no one would be stupid enough to try to attack them while they're here. When that doesn't work, he tries to distract himself with what Kazumi was cooking. He hadn't said what he would try to make before he left. Chrono just hopes it wasn't anything too fancy. The last time he tried one of those five-star restaurant meals, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"What's that smell?"

Chrono sniffs the air. Once. Twice. It's familiar. He knows it.

Smoke.

Which meant fire.

And fire meant trouble.

He forces himself up and to his feet. As he rushes to the door, he swears that the burning scent is coming from the kitchen. Chrono mentally curses, imagining the worse.

_'I knew I should have been with him.'_

"Kazumi!" Chrono shouts as he slides into the kitchen. His hand is ready to summon his weapon. It's already manifesting into his hand, that is, until his eyes land upon Kazumi.

Kazumi was standing by the stove, coughing, and trying to wave the smoke away from him. He was definitely not surrounded by some fiery intruders like Chrono imagined. When he heard his name being called, the older boy turned to face the younger.

"Yes, Chrono?"

"Uhhh…Are you all right?"

"I am. I just wish I could say the same for dinner." He sighs.

Chrono walks towards him, eyes still looking around as if expecting an enemy. The only enemy here tonight seemed to be whatever was on the stove. He'd seen a lot of mistakes from cooking disasters in his life, but this one really takes the cake. He wasn't even sure what to consider it, aside from a disaster.

He quickly turns off the stove before anything else could happen. Then he holds his hand out to Kazumi.

"Hand over the apron."

"Huh?"

"I'll make dinner."

"But-" Chrono gives him a stern look, one he could not argue against. "All right."

"What were you trying to make, anyway?" Chrono asks once he had handed the apron to him.

"I wanted to try making curry."

"That looked nothing like it." He sighs. "If you give me some time, I'll have it ready for you."

Kazumi agrees to wait and steps out of the kitchen to allow Chrono to have full access to it. While he hates to have Kazumi wait, he doesn't like to rush with cooking. The only thing he can do is reassure Kazumi that it might take a little longer. Thankfully, Kazumi has no problem with waiting a few extra minutes.

"Almost done," Chrono announces.

Kazumi had gone to wait at the table. While he was curious, he didn't want to interrupt his cooking. As he waits, he takes in the scent that drifts from the kitchen. It was enough to make his mouth water- not that it actually did.

A few minutes pass and Chrono comes out with a plate for Kazumi. A plate with fluffy rice shown on one side, and dark curry sauce covering the other that held the meat and vegetables. It was a simple presentation, but one Kazumi found stunning.

"It looks amazing…" Kazumi breathes out.

"It's nothing…" Chrono brushes the compliment off. And he soon realizes what he's done. How he had suddenly butted into making him food and was, admittedly, a little rude to someone he was working for. Would now be a good time to apologize for it? Maybe. He wasn't sure.

"Kazumi…" As he says name, he finds him with a spoonful only inches away from his mouth. It disappears shortly after. Kazumi let the taste roll around his mouth, wanting to fully enjoy the flavor. It was fresh, a little hot, but not enough to burn his tongue. The curry mixing with the rice and the meat tasted sweeter than he imagined.

"Chrono." Kazumi turns his head. Chrono wasn't sure what to expect, but seeing a shine in his eyes wasn't it. "Why didn't you tell me you had such an amazing talent?"

"I didn't think my cooking was that great…"

"Trust me when I say this, it's delicious. Ah, if I would have known about this beforehand, I would have remained home for dinner so many times before. It would have made your job easier."

Chrono feels his cheeks flush. Sure, he knew how to cook, he'd been doing it for years, but did that mean he deserved this type of praise? He didn't think so. It felt a little too much. Surely he couldn't be better than those fancy restaurants Kazumi dined at.

"I do have to apologize for making you cook though," Kazumi says softly as he lets his spoon rest against the plate. "I would have liked to be the one to treat you."

"Its fine, really! I don't mind cooking. And you really don't have to treat me or anything."

"Hmm…" He takes another bite. "I know it's not in your job description, but would you care to make dinner tomorrow night?"

Did he really enjoy it that much? To ask for dinner for another night? Even if he had his own doubts, this didn't stop him from putting a smile on his face.

"If you're fine with it, yeah."

"Great. Come now, I can't be the only one to eat." Kazumi says. "And, Chrono, I…" A pause. "I do hope it's not too much to ask again, but could you teach me how to make it one day?"

"As long as you promise not to light the kitchen on fire, then yeah."


End file.
